Poor Hermione
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Mean Girls." Poor Hermione couldn't catch a break...


**A/N: Written for the QLFC round 6.**

 **Prompt: Inspired by the movie Mean Girls**

 **Team: Wimbourne Wasps**

 **Position: Newly Recruited Keeper (Permanent)**

* * *

The day had started off fine for Hermione. She'd managed to go through breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall without a fuss; classes were uneventful, as the lessons taught were nothing new for her. Reading the required books ahead of time was in Hermione's nature. Things didn't begin to decline until after dinner.

Hermione trekked through the nearly empty corridors to the library, her sanctuary. She had assignments to proofread, and a moment to herself would be welcomed wholeheartedly. There were only three things blocking her way: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar. The trio of girls were the bane of Hermione's existence, always causing unnecessary problems for the bookworm.

Now they were blocking her entry into the library. Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. "Could you please move? I'm trying to get into the library."

Lavender folded her arms and quirked up a brow. "Well, aren't you obvious?" she taunted. "You're not going through."

Fay nodded next to Lavender with a grin. "Yeah, what she said." Parvati rolled her eyes and shook her head; however, she didn't say anything.

Hermione glared at the girls in front of her. "Why not?" she questioned. "What could any of you have to gain by blocking the entrance?"

"We heard that Cormac was going to be here to study!" Fay responded before Lavender nudged Fay in the arm. Fay pouted as she rubbed her arm.

Hermione couldn't hide her snort. "That's rubbish."

Lavender glared. "How would _you_ know?" she asked.

Hermione smiled as sickly sweet as she could. "Because Cormac and his friends had their brooms heading for the pitch. I just passed them."

"What!" Lavender demanded before glaring at Fay. "You told me that it was the library!"

Parvati pinched the bridge of her nose as Fay shrugged. "I thought the note said the library," she replied softly.

Lavender screamed in frustration before pushing Hermione. "Out of the way!" Parvati and Fay quickly followed after their friend without a thought to help Hermione.

Hermione clenched her fist and took another deep breath. Not wanting to be found on the floor by a student—or worse, a professor—Hermione stood up and brushed herself off before entering the library. At least those three wouldn't bother her in there.

/

Upon entering the room, Hermione saw Harry adjust his glasses as his eyes glanced towards the ceiling. He was sitting in the warm, brightly colored Gryffindor common room on one of the plush burgundy sofas. Across from him was his best friend Ron and their classmate, Dean Thomas; the two were playing chess.

She concluded that they hadn't see her yet, and Hermione was going to surprise them with a warm greeting. However, the warm greeting turned cold as she heard the boys discussing the last people she wanted to hear.

"I have a fifth sense," Ron said tapping his head. "I know this is going to work!"

"Everyone has a fifth sense, mate," Harry replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Ron blinked. "Oh." His cheeks flamed. "Right."

Harry shook his head. "There's no way that Hermione would agree to something like this," he warned. "In fact, if she doesn't scold us, 'Mione would no doubt laugh at us."

"Come on, Harry, have a little faith," Dean remarked, making his next move in the chess game.

The raven haired boy snorted lightly. "I have more faith in you beating Ron in chess than I do in Hermione actually—"

"Actually, what?" Hermione asked behind Harry. She was amused to see that he'd jumped as she rounded the couch and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at the three of them expectantly. "What are you up to, and why are you trying to involve me into it?" she demanded.

Harry swallowed, turning to Ron and Dean for assistance; however, both boys ignored the situation and looked at the chessboard as if they weren't part of the earlier discussion. Hermione stood there with her bag slung over her shoulder. She set it down and shifted her position to crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well? Are you lot going to explain yourselves?" she asked. Ron and Dean continued with the 'silence is best' option while Harry opened his mouth, looking like he desperately wanted to say something. Anything. Unfortunately, he continued to gape at Hermione like a fish.

Hermione shook her head. "Boys and their teaspoon-sized mental capacities," she mumbled as she grabbed her bag and marched up to the girls' bedroom. Once inside, Hermione was face to face once more with Lavender Brown.

"Oh great, she's back." Lavender rolled her eyes with a sigh. Parvati was sitting cross legged on her bed with a book in her lap that was balancing the beauty magazine on top of it. Fay was laying on her side with her hair being magically rolled; a giggle slipped her lips.

Hermione pointedly ignored them before sitting on her bed; the bookworm was starting to regret that she had left the library. Sadly, she had no choice as it was almost curfew and the library had closed. Taking her momentary time of peace as a gift from Merlin, Hermione opened ' _Hogwarts: A History'_ to read before she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, that peace did not last long. "Do you think this charm will really whiten my teeth? Fetch right?" Fay asked.

Hermione sighed at the ridiculousness of their conversation and looked up from her book to see Parvati glance over in Fay's direction. "No one says that," Parvati remarked. "And they're not going to. And that charm would work if you use it correctly."

"I use it," Fay muttered before looking on in Hermione's direction. "Hey, Minny! Wanna show me how to use this charm?"

Hermione snorted. "Even if I were to show you the proper incantation, you'll just find ways to deviate from it in the first place."

Fay tilted her head as it trying to understand Hermione's statement while Lavender rolled her eyes once more. "Just ignore her, Fay, and figure it out yourself. She'd try to give you the wrong wand movement anyway."

Apparently believing what Lavender had said, Fay huffed at Hermione and turned up her nose. "Well, at least I'm not some prudish teacher's pet that couldn't get a date to save her arse."

Hermione slammed her book closed and set it on her trunk. "I have two words for each and every one of you pretentious girls: Yule Ball." With that, Hermione closed off her bed curtains before throwing her covers over her body. She didn't bother to even change her clothes considering the main thing on her mind was her contempt for the trio she considered artificial dolls.

/

The next morning was as overbearing as the night prior. When Hermione opened her eyes, she heard the muffled voices of the other girls in the dormitory, meaning she had two choices: get ready for breakfast and risk another confrontation, or wait in her bed for them to leave.

Hermione was not one to cower, so the first option was chosen. She didn't regret it one bit, as punctuality was essential, but Merlin her head was pounding from the stupidity that spouted from Lavender's mouth.

Her arrival to the Great Hall was safe due to the other girls still preparing themselves way longer than necessary. With a huff, Hermione plopped down in her usual spot next to Harry and Ron. The boys looked at each other before Harry cleared his throat.

"'Mione," he began to say, "remember how you asked us about your name being mentioned last night?"

Hermione cut her eyes over to Harry before shifting to Ron, who was stuffing his face in order to remain out of the conversation. "Considering it was just last night, yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, erm…" Harry pushed up his glasses. "We were hoping you would...well…"

"Can you give us information on Lavender, Parvati, and Fay so we can ask them on dates?" Ron asked. However, with food in his mouth still, most of the sentence came out barely coherent and mushed together.

Hermione's face scrunched in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded before shaking her head. "And the answer is no."

Ron swallowed the rest of his food in his mouth before giving Hermione a pleading look. "But 'Mione—"

"No means no, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "I am not your spy you can use to get information on girls!"

"We'd do it ourselves, but we can't make it far up the stairs," Harry interjected meekly.

Ron nodded in agreement. "So we need someone who can tell us what they like and dislike," he said. Looking Hermione over, Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "And you're a...you know, like a girl."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed—" she stopped and shook her head. "Nevermind that my presumed best friends don't consider me a girl until they need something of that nature." Grabbing some toast, Hermione stood up. "In addition to that, spying on girls is creepy and immature. Those three wouldn't be interested in anything unless they saw a large sack of Galleons."

Hermione felt Harry's hand on her arm as Ron muttered something about 'girls being emotional,' but Hermione had already turned on her heel to exit the Great Hall; fortunately, it was at the same time as Lavender, Parvati, and Fay had entered.

Hermione leaned against the wall next to the large doors, wanting the day to be over already. At the very least, Hermione still had her classes and sanctuary to look forward to where she wouldn't be bombarded with any idiotic plans or comments. Maybe, if she was very lucky, she'd learn something in Charms that day that would turn Lavender's hair into Flobber Worms. Cheered at the that thought that none of her dorm mates would be able to reverse such a spell, Hermione walked to her first class with a spring in her step.


End file.
